Oyabun Wa Watashi no Rival Desu
by InggriSealand
Summary: Nee, Romano-san, apakah kau mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku? Kalau begitu, katakanlah! Terus-teranglah! Aku menunggumu. Lanjutan Watashi no Hatsukoi desu dan Amore al Primo Sospiro. selamat membaca!


_Nee, Romano-san, apakah kau mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku?_

_._

_Si. Ti amo, Jepang. Ti amo. _

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Title: Oyabun Wa Watashi no Rival Desu.**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Jepang/Romano/Spain**

**Desclaimer: Hetalia milik bersama –dihajar Himaruyasensei-**

**Summary: Nee, Romano-san, apakah kau mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku? Kalau begitu, katakanlah! Terus-teranglah! Aku menunggumu.**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Vee, kalian sudah jadian?"

"Seperti yang kalian lihat, kan? Aku dan Jepang sudah jadian" ucap Romano-san malu-malu sambil menggenggam erat tanganku.

"Vee, complimenti, Fratello" ucap Italia-san tersenyum sambil menggenggam erat tangan Jerman. "Mari kita buat pesta"

"Baka otouto!" pekik Romano-san malu-malu sambil menjitak kepala Italia-san dengan halus.

"Vee, kalau begitu kita buat pasta, sambil menunggu fratello Spain"

Romano-san menghentikan jitakannya terhadap Italia-san. "Eh? Spain mau datang?"

"Si, Vee. Fratello Spain pasti senang"

Romano-san terdiam seperti tidak suka.

"Romano-san, ada apa?" tanyaku menghampiri Romano-san.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa" ucapnya seakan mengalihkan pertanyaanku. "Jepang, bagaimana kalau kita pergi keluar?"

"Eh? Tapi kita mau pesta pasta bukan? Apalagi Spain akan datang" ucapku bingung.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kita kabur saja berdua dan merayakan berdua!" ucapnya nyengir.

Aku tersipu malu dengan senyumannya. "Haik"

Saat ingin keluar dari rumah Italia-san, tiba-tiba pintu terdobrak kencang sehingga jantung seakan copot dibuatnya.

"Romano, Italia, aku sudah datang" ucap seorang pria dari balik pintu tersebut. Pria berambut coklat dengan kulit coklat, tersenyum lebar dengan tangan ke atas. Pria yang biasa dikenal dengan sebutan Spain.

"Geh, Spain?" ucap Romano-san.

"Romanooo, aku kangen sekali denganmu" ucap pria itu sambil memeluk kencang tubuh Romano-san. "Apa-apaan itu kata Geh-mu?"

"Lasciarmi andare, Spain! Lasciarmi andare!" pekik Romano-san tampak kesal.

"Oh, Romano, kamu tidak berubah dari dulu, Selalu tidak manis" ucapnya tertawa seakan semuanya lucu.

"Vee, fratello Spain sudah datang?" ucap Italia-san datang dari dapur.

"Italiaaaa, Hace tiempo que no ves" ucap pria itu kini memeluk Italia-san. Italia-san tampak tidak keberatan dengan pelukan pria itu. "Kau sudah besar saja"

"Untungnya fratello datang tepat waktu, vee"

"Eh? Tepat waktu? Memangnya ada apa?"

"Kami akan merayakan hari jadian fratello dengan Jepang, Vee"

"Eh? Siapa?" tanya Spain-san.

"Fratello dengan Jepang"

Pria itu membelakangi Italia-san dan menatapku dengan tatapan tidak enak. Senyumannya terasa hambar dipandang.

"Se-selamat siang" ucapku membungkuk dan mencoba memperkenalkan diri kepada pria itu. "Namaku Jepang"

Sesaat pria itu masih memandangku dengan tatapan aneh, lalu ia segera tersenyum "O-oh, namaku Spain. Aku adalah pengasuh Romano sejak ia kecil"

"Italia, apa semuanya sudah kumpul?" tanya Jerman-san keluar dari dapur.

"Ah, sudah semua"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita makan. Semua sudah siap"

"Ayo" kamipun segera beranjak ke ruang makan. Saat aku ingin mengambil tempat duduk di dekat Romano-san, tempat dudukku diserobot oleh Spain-san dan dengan terpaksa aku duduk didepan Spain-san disebelah Jerman-san. Aku merasa terasingkan oleh sifatnya. Aku merasa dibebani oleh senyumannya. Apakah hanya aku yang merasakan bahwa pria ini tidak menyukai aku? Apakah hanya aku yang merasakan sifatnya itu?.

"Ayo jangan malu-malu, ehm siapa tadi? Oh iya, Jepang" ucap pria itu sambil tertawa yang sepertinya adalah tawa khasnya.

"Ah, haik. Itadakimasu" ucapku segera mengambil garpu disebelah kananku.

"Sebelum makan kita berdoa dulu" ucap pria itu lagi sehingga membuatku hampir memuntahkan pasta tersebut.

"Oi, Spain!" panggil Romano-san yang sejak tadi cemberut. "Kau berisik sekali! Seharusnya kau berkata seperti itu sejak tadi!"

"Maaf, aku baru ingat. Akhir-akhir ini aku sering lupa berdoa sebelum makan" ucapnya cengingisan. "Mari berdoa"

Aku mencoba untuk mengerti kondisinya yang sering lupa berdoa. Aku mencoba untuk mengatasinya. Aku memang bukan kristen, hindu, budha ataupun islam, tapi aku selalu mencoba untuk memahami mereka. Namun, kenapa pria ini seperti ingin menyingkirkanku? Aku tidak mengerti?

"Mari makan!" ucap pria itu semangat. "Ah, kau tahu, Jepang? Sejak masih kecil, Romano itu tidak bisa apa-apa. Dia selalu merusak barang disana dan disini"

"Ah-"

"Oi, Spain!"

"Dia juga sering mengompol dan berkata bahwa itu ulah tupai" lanjut pria itu.

"Spa-"

"Dan Romano itu tidak manis sama sekali" ucapnya sambil cengingisan.

"Malah itulah kelebihan Romano-san" ucapku tersenyum. Senyuman tulus tanpa beban. "Walau tidak manis dan berkata kasar, Romano-san sangat baik"

"Jepang?"

"Aku suka Romano-san yang seperti itu" lanjutku tersenyum kearah Romano-san yang tersipu malu mendengar kata-kataku.

BRAK.

"Eh?" semua tersentak kaget dengan suara kencang itu. Semua melihat kearah suara itu terdengar. Dapat dilihat, Spain-san baru saja memukul meja tersebut dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan bercanda!" teriaknya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan Romano bersamamu! Aku tidak akan pernah menyetujuinya!"

Aku tersentak kaget. Kini hidungnya terlihat juga. Ia memang bermaksud menjauhkanku dari Romano-san dan membuatku malu dihadapan para Eropa disini.

"Vee, fratello Spain?"

"Spain?" pekik Romano-san.

"Aku takkan membiarkan kau dengan pria pendek ini! Aku takkan membiarkan kau bahagia bersamanya!" teriak Spain-san.

"Spain? Apa-apaan kau?" teriak Romano sambil menggenggam lengan Spain-san. "Kau bermaksud menghina Jepang?"

"Ro-Romano-san? Hentikan!" pintaku segera berdiri.

"Romano! Aku yang lebih dulu menyukaimu! Aku yang lebih dulu menyayangimu! Kenapa kau harus dengan pria Asia ini? Kenapa kau bersamanya?"

"Spain, aku-"

"Kau milikku, Romano! Dari dulu hingga sekarang kau adalah milikku!" ucapnya. "Aku tidak akan mau mendengarkan alasanmu!"

"Spain!"

Spain-san pergi dengan luntang-lantang kearah luar. Tidak ada yang mengejarnya, Italia-san sekalipun. Jerman sekalipun. Tidak ada.

"Jepang, maaf" ucap Romano-san mendekatiku. "Tolong jangan diambil hati ucapan Spain"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti perasaannya" ucapku tersenyum. "Sangat mengerti"

"Fratello, apa fratello Spain tidak apa-apa?" ucap Italia-san.

"Tidak apa-apa" balas Romano-san dengan kerutan dialisnya.

"Kita lanjutkan makan kita yang sempat terhenti" ucap Jerman-san.

"Baiklah" ucap Romano-san duduk kembali dan memberi isyarat kepadaku untuk duduk. Akupun kembali duduk dibangkuku dan melanjutkan makanku.

"Hari ini kau akan menginap disini, kan?" ucap Romano-san kepadaku.

"Ah, haik" ucapku sedikit meragu.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

TBC...

* * *

><p><strong>fratello : saudara laki-laki<strong>

**Nee: hei**

**Si. Ti amo: ya. I love you**

**Oyabun Wa Watashi no Rival Desu : rivalku adalah boss**

**complimenti: selamat**

**Baka otouto: adik bodoh**

**Haik = Hai : ya**

**Lasciarmi andare : lepaskan aku**

**Hace tiempo que no ves : long time no see**

**Itadakimasu : saya makan/ selamat maka****n**


End file.
